The electronic security business has undergone a significant growth in recent years with requirements ranging from a simple trip switch for activating an audible alarm to sophisticated computer based security systems for providing total security for nuclear installations. To date, numerous discrete circuits for alarm and control purposes have been packaged in large consoles to provide the total security requirements of modern facilities. The cost and complexity of utilizing numerous discrete circuits and the need for packaging the various circuit functions into an integral system has failed to satisfy the demand for relatively simple, compact and inexpensive security systems suitable for installation in both residential as well as government and industrial applications. Also lacking in many of the conventional security systems is the capability to satisfy national and local building codes such as NFPA as well as Underwriters Laboratory (UL) criteria.